Shattered Reflections
by Pepsi-chan
Summary: Bra is falling apart. She's hurt and tormented daily, and she can't stop thinking about her past. Goten keeps leaving her all alone and she has no one else to turn to. Or does she?
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: Sorry about the misspellings, and if some of the sentences make no sense.. I can't see the keyboard, or my 

monitor. To top it off I'm sick, very very sick. Anyway, since this isn't what you came here to read.. I'll stop babbling and 

continue on with the story. 

Pairings: It's a secret.. XP 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.. I just borrow it.. 

Repost: Lol.. For those of you wondering.. I AM Bellesourire16

Warnings:: Okay pay attention! I'm only going to say this once: If you don't like rape, drug abuse, and my drama. Perhaps 

this story isn't for you. Otherwise read on.. ^.^ Okay one more thing. I in no no no possible way am making fun of people 

with mental disorders. In all seriousness not at all. I'm sorry if I offend any one out there.. Let me stress that.. This 

story is not meant to offend.

Author's note: Hey! If you're not reading this at.. www.ffump.com 

Go check it out! It's a great and wonderful website ran by awesome people.. ^^ They host fanfic, fanart, they have an oekaki, 

and lemon's are allowed.. ^^ So.. go check it out.. XP 

... The nagging voice inside head.. Conscience. Bra's isn't too nice... You'll find out why soon enough.. 

Chapter One: 

Bra took a ragged breath, and cried into her pillow. "He left me... again.." She sobbed. Her nose was running, and her tears burned her skin. 

Why do you let him do this to you? He's ruining your life.. 

"No he's not! He's making it better!" Bra yelled as she coughed into her pillow. She couldn't convince herself of it, no matter how hard she tried.

He left poor Bra-chan.. 

"It's Dad's fault.. He hates Goten so much! If he'd only leave us alone.." Bra cried.

It's probably for the best. He doesn't love you anyway. Who could love a whore like you? 

"Shut up! He does too!" Bra screamed, as she stood up from her bed, tears streaming down her face.

If anyone were to walk in at that moment, they would have seen a normal looking seventeen year old. Unfortunately for Bra, she was anything but normal. 

She sat very still, arguing heatedly with the voice that no one heard except her. 

A nagging, evil, and sadistic voice that had plagued her for as long as she could remember. 

Crazy.. Crazy.. Crazy Bra The voice loudly mocked her. 

The doctor's said it was from her childhood. The voice.. 

A voice that was forever going to be cemented in her head because of that day. That God forsaken day. 

What's the matter Bra? Don't want to talk about how he shoved his-- 

"Shut the hell up!" Bra yelled, slamming her fist into her bedroom wall. The young woman was hysterical. 

Mommy and Daddy think you're a dirty little whore.. The voice taunted loudly. 

Bra didn't answer this time, because she couldn't bring herself to argue. In her own little world, she knew that it was the 

truth. 

The truth hurts. 

They don't really love you.. 

Bra blinked slowly, and her hands began to shake. 

Dirty.. 

Bra started screaming then. She called to her mother, yelling frantically and tearing at her soft azure hair. 

"Make it stop.. Mommy.. Make it stop!" 

Little..

The girl was in mental anguish, sobbing and begging for the voice to silence itself. 

"Mommy, Mommy! Make it..." Bra took a deep breath, and cried out in forced whisper, "Make it stop..." 

Whore.

"Mommy!" Bra screamed shrilly as she trashed around in her blankets. 

This time Bulma was awaken out of a dead sleep. 

"Mom-Mommy.." Bra stuttered, "He's gonna get me.. Mom.. They.. He's gonna get me.." 

*Flash Back* 

Bra was bored.

Her old brother Trunks had left her alone at the park, he had gone off to spar with Goten. 

Bra was barely eight, and her birthday party consisted of a beautiful pink cake. Her mother had picked out a special dress for her to wear today. 

The young girl's blue hair reached her lower back, but she kept it up most of the time. It stayed out of her face that way, she liked that. 

Bra was a very pretty girl.

But her eyes were wet now with tears, and her lips tasted salty. 

"Why won't Mommy come pick me up? Mommy promised she'd never leave me alone.." Bra said to herself slowly. 

In her hand, the small child clasped onto a doll. It's glazed eyes stared up at Bra, unblinking in the hot sunlight. 

Bra decided then that she would swing some, and set her doll on the ground. Climbing onto the swing set, she swung back and forth. 

She was all alone.. 

Pretty little Bra was all alone. 

The man came near dusk, and Bra still sat on the swing rocking her baby doll. 

Back and forth.. 

"Hi.. sweetie!" The man called out, waving innocently to Bra. 

She smiled warmly at him. Her mom had always told her not to talk to strangers but this man seemed so nice.. 

What was a stranger anyway? A stranger was certainly not this man. Strangers were old and ugly monsters that stole little kids from under their beds. 

Certainly not this man. 

He sat down next to her and started the swing. The children's swing set creaked under his weight, but still managed to hold 

him. 

"What's your name sweetie?" The man questioned. 

.....(creak)..... 

"Bra.." The young girl answered uncertainly, this man looked at her strangely.

.....(creak).... 

"How old are you.. Bra?" The man wondered out loud. 

.....(creak)..... 

"I'm eight" Bra responded, her eyes unblinking.

....(creak).... 

"Are your parents around?" 

....(creak).... 

"No" Bra answered timidly, now feeling something is very wrong.

....(silence).... 

"Good" 

*End of Flashback* 

"Bra... sweetie.." Bulma sat down on her daughter's bed and wrapped her arms around her. "My poor baby.." 

But Bra wasn't listening, her eyes were glazed and unresponding. 

"Daddy.. help! Help" She screamed cradling an imaginary baby doll in her arms. 

Bulma just held her close.

"Daddy.. he's touching me!!" She screamed again, rocking the invisible doll back and forth. 

No matter how hard Bulma tried, she couldn't wake her daughter from her constant nightmare. The constant nightmare that she 

lived in. 

"Mommy... Daddy.. Help.." A weak whisper escaped Bra's lips. 

Bulma frowned, her daughter relieved her molestation over and over again. She must be able to see it so vividly. 

Poor Bra-chan.. Poor little Bra-Chan 

AN: Well.. should I continue? Tell me what you think.. guys.. Please? Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter Two

AN.. Okay.. Hmn.. 

  
  
  
Go read..   
Crystalline Maxwell's ficcies.. (She's got awesome Yu-Gi-Oh stories.. ^^)) Vegetas-Princess's fics.. Mark of Destiny, and Irony of Love are awesome.. and Mistydea's 'Chance Encounters' Very, very good.. Plus, they are the bestest friends ever. :o)  
If you're not reading this at.. www.Ffump.com, go Check it out.. I LOVE that site.. They have everything.. Plus they host NC-17 Lemons.. XP What more good you ask for? ^^))  
Okay.. Now that that's done..   


  
  
  
Warning: This story is angst.. I wouldn't read it if you can't handle it.. Hmn.. Just because I write like this doesn't mean I'm crazy.. XP Okay, that's all.  
DBZ Fanfiction

  
  
  
Oooh.. by the way..   
  
.. Means Bra's conscience is talking.. Think.. split personality..   
  
//...// Means Bra is thinking.. ((There's a difference between conscience, and her thoughts.. as you'll see..))  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.. So don't sue me, kays?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter two:   
The feeling was cold, and empty. Not a feeling Bra wanted to deal with it. She snapped open her eyes and sat straight up. Carefully scanning her room, her eyes narrowed on her Mom.   
  
  
  
Bulma had fallen asleep on the edge of her daughter's bed. Her beautiful blue hair lay strewn all around her, and she wore a complacent smile.   
  
  
  
For a moment, Bra wondered what had brought the smile to the older woman's face. Was she dreaming about her youth? About her family?   
  
  
  
Bra paused and stared at her Mother softly. A single tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
  
  
//I never have dreams that make me smile..//  
  
  
  
A sinister laughing brought Bra back to reality. The young woman's eyes slammed closed..   
  
  
  
//No.. No.. Not again.. Please. //  
  
  
  
You don't trust her.. Mused a dismal voice from behind her.   
  
  
  
She opened her eyes, turned her head around quickly. Frowning when she saw nothing.   
  
  
  
//Why was it so real? It can't be real.. It can't hurt me.. Please say it can't hurt me..//  
  
  
  
"Go away.." She pleaded softly, her wide blue eyes slowly filling with tears.   
  
  
  
Why? You're right not to trust her.. Her conscience sneered in an arrogant tone.   
  
  
  
"I do trust her.. She's my Mother." Bra whispered quietly, she climbed down from the bed careful not to wake her Mother up.  
  
  
  
Do you really Bra-chan?   
  
  
  
"Of course I do.." Bra said slowly, exited her room and walking into the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
Family pictures lined the corridor, all smiling pictures of her parents and brother.   
  
  
  
//None of me.. //  
  
  
  
That's because you never smile. The voice stated coldly.   
  
  
  
"Because you won't go away.." Bra quickly bit down on her lip, and drew blood. Taking a small breath, she furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
  
  
You know why they're smiling.. Don't you?   
  
  
  
Bra thought about this for a moment, before slowly replying, "Because.. They're happy.."   
  
  
  
The young woman brought her hands across her chest to keep herself warm, and continued to walk down the hallway. She stopped at a picture of Bulma, and frowned. Her mother was so happy, smiling and laughing all the time.   
  
  
  
//Why aren't I like that? //  
  
  
  
You don't want to be like that..   
  
  
  
"Yes I do" Bra sighed sadly, and studied her Mom's face. The picture was probably taken when she was young, probably about seventeen or eighteen.  
  
  
  
You know why she's smiling.. Don't you, Bra-chan?   
  
  
  
The beautiful teenager's chest tightened, and she forced herself to take a painful breath. "N-no.." Bra stuttered, she knew what was coming next.   
  
  
  
//Why me? Why can't you just go away? //  
  
  
  
Because she wants to hurt you Bra-chan.. The voice mocked loudly, laughing at it's own sadistic ways.   
  
  
  
"That's not true!" Bra stated loudly, she brought her hands up to her head and covered her ears.   
  
  
  
You know it is.  
  
  
  
"No.." Bra whimpered, still not uncovering her ears. She walked down the hallway, keeping her head down low.   
  
  
  
That's all they want.. Everyone.  
  
  
  
Bra didn't reply, she didn't even so much as breathe. She just continued to walk towards the kitchen.   
  
  
  
Come on Bra-chan. I wouldn't lie to you.. Her conscience nagged.   
  
  
  
Bra started shaking, slowly at first. She walked into the kitchen, finally reaching her destination.. Scanning the counters, she   
noticed a set of steak knives.   
  
  
  
The voice commanded her coldly.. You can stop them.. You know you can. They won't be able to hurt you anymore..   
  
  
  
"Stop it! STOP!" Bra screamed, her voice so hoarse that it barely came out as a whisper.   
  
  
  
Bra-chan.. I'm just trying to help you out.. You need to stop them. Now. They've been planning to kill you, I've seen   
them.  
  
  
  
Bra walked over to the counter, and leaned next to the block of wood holding the knives. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a sense of hopelessness washed through them.   
  
  
  
//That's not true.. Mommy would never hurt me.. Trunks would never hurt me, and neither would Daddy. They love me. They do.. They tell me all the time. //  
  
  
  
And yet they walk around with devious smiles plastered on their faces.. When you can't smile at all.. It isn't fair, is it Bra-chan?  
  
  
  
Bra glanced down at her hands, "No.."  
  
  
  
You want to stop it.. Don't you? You don't want them to hurt you.. Do you?   
  
  
  
"I.." Bra cried.   
  
  
  
Don't you?! The voice screamed loudly, causing Bra to wince.  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know.." Bra responded, biting down on her lip.  
  
  
  
Yes you do..  
  
  
  
//Maybe.. Just a little.. It isn't fair.. //  
  
  
  
Good. Then stop it. Right now.   
  
  
  
"I.. I can't" Bra whined, bringing herself to tears.   
  
  
  
Yes you can. Take the knife, and go to your room. Go see your Mother.   
  
  
  
This brought her to a sobbing, crying mess. "But… I can't hurt Mommy"   
  
  
  
Of course you can. Grab the knife. Instructed her conscience, in a sinister voice.  
  
  
  
"N-no.. I don't want to.."   
  
  
  
Do you want me to leave you alone? The voice offered, chuckling to itself quietly..   
  
  
  
Bra thought about this for a moment, then replied.. "Yes.. Of course I do."  
  
  
  
I can't leave you alone until your safe.   
  
  
  
"But.." Bra said slowly..   
  
  
  
//Mommy can't really want me dead.. She can't..//  
  
  
  
  
That's why I'm here Bra-chan.. I'm trying to protect you. Bra's conscience was very good at lying..   
  
  
  
  
"Liar! I can take care of myself!" Bra screamed.. Her face was flushed, and she brought her hands up to her hair and started pulling it.  
  
  
  
A vile laughter filled Bra's ears. You did an awful job of it.. By yourself.. Didn't you?  
  
  
  
"…." Silence.. For the first time, Bra didn't have a reply. Instead she stood there, staring at the steak knifes, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
Good. Now take the knife. You can end this.. Right now. Her conscience coaxed slyly..  
  
  
  
"I love Mommy.." Bra sniffled, closing her blue eyes shut.  
  
  
  
But she doesn't love you. She wants you dead.   
  
  
Bra with barely any resistance left, muttered quickly, "That can't be true.."   
  
  
  
This can end.. Bra-chan. Make the people who want to hurt you go away. You'll be safe then..  
  
  
  
Bra sobbed quietly, "….Do you promise you'll go away?"  
  
  
  
Of course.. I don't lie, do I Bra-chan?  
  
  
  
Bra once again had no response.   
  
  
  
Good.. Now take the knife in your hand..  
  
  
  
Reaching out shakily, Bra pulled the steak knife out of the block of wood.   
  
  
  
Good.. Bra-chan.. Good.. Now take it to your Mommy.. The voice instructed coldly.   
  
  
  
The young woman clenched the steak knife in her hand, and walked back to her room.. "Do you promise you'll go away?" Bra whispered, as she entered her room.  
  
  
  
I promise.   
  
  
  
She walked up to her bed, and saw her sleeping Mother. Bulma looked beautiful, and she still wore that content smile on her face.   
  
  
  
The voice commanded heatedly, Stab her Bra-chan.. If you do, you'll end this.  
  
  
  
Bra looked at the steak knife for a long moment and with tears still flowing down her face, she raised it.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
AN.. I know.. I'm evil.. Gomen, Gomen Gomen.. But I had to end it there.. XP I'm sorry.. ^^; Well.. Review it.. And tell me if you think I should continue.. Okays? Thanks.. ^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

A.N: I know.. That I shouldn't do this.. But I did. -.- I'm sorry that it's so short.. I'm just really having a bad… month.. *sighs*

The sharp knife impaled Bulma's side, causing the blue haired beauty to jump up out of a dead sleep. 

"Mommy!" Bra screamed, her azure eyes sparkling with regret. 

Bulma winced, and although the knife hadn't submerged itself too far in her stomach, she was losing blood fast. 

"Mom--"

The older woman sat up coughing, and spitting up bile. Her hands shook, and she took small, shallow breaths. 

"Bra.." Bulma's words were forced through grinded teeth, as she stared at her daughter, confused. 

Before Bra could manage to answer, her older brother burst in the door. 

Trunks purple hair swayed as he entered the room, scanning the surroundings. He had awoken from a dead sleep, because he had smelled the ominous scent of blood. 

"Mom?! What happened?" Trunks walked towards his mother, quickly. Bending down to examine her wound.

Bulma didn't answer at first, her eyes were deadlocked with her daughter, 

"Mom?.." Bra's voice was wavering, as she dropped the blade from her hand. 

"Bra.. H-how coul.." The pain in Bulma's stomach caused her words to be cut short. 

Trunks eyes flashed and he turned towards his sister. "I don't believe you.." He mumbled.. 

//Don't listen to them.. They wanted to hurt you, remember?// 

Bra whimpered, and backed up into the wall behind her. "I ca-can't.. trust you.." Her voice was cold and complacent, as she stared at her family.

Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow, "What?" 

Bulma brought her hand to her stomach, the blood still flowing freely. "I..ugh-" She tried to speak, but the words weren't coming out right.

Trunks turned his attention from Bra, to his Mother, and tried to help her up. "Don't.. worry. You'll be fine, Mom. The cut doesn't look that deep.."

Bra frowned, and slid her back all the way down to the floor. She sat in a kneeling position, curling her body tightly into a fetal position. 

//Told you.//

The younger woman shook her head sadly, and continued to whine softly. 

She firmly closed her eyes.

As if the people standing in this room didn't have enough to worry about, at this moment, Vegeta walked in.

His hair was disheveled, and his expression was that of pure annoyance. 

"What's going on?" He demanded gruffly, staring at his bleeding wife. 

Instead of showing a look of compassion and sympathy, he stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"I don't know.. I just woke up." Trunks explained slowly, glancing sideways at his father. Didn't he ever care, about anything?

The tension in the room was tangible, and Bulma's shallow breathing was getting slower. 

"Who did this?" Vegeta demanded brusquely, glaring around the room. His fists clenched together, in a spasm of anger.

"I did.." Bra's voice was docile, as she stared down at the ground. 

"Why?" He demanded, through grinded teeth. 

Vegeta stared at her for a moment, before walking to her and glaring down. His eyes filled with an indescribable revulsion, and for a moment, he was sure that he was going to kill his own daughter.

((Gah.. I'm sorry it's so short.. *Sighs* I need sleep.. I'll make up for it, in the next chappie.)) 


	4. Chapter 4

((Man.. don't yell at me. :P I love you guys.. Sorry the chapter's been so delayed.. And uhm.. Don't hate me. :P There's another flashback....And. I'm gonna play with you a little in this chapter.. If you read it carefully, you'll understand what I do. :P And.. Gohan an old.. old friend of Bra's. Incase you wonder why they're so close. ))  
  
Disclaimer: ....If I owned this.. It wouldn't be fanfic.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As the older man glared angerly at his own flesh, his wife lay strewn on the bed behind him.  
  
Every so often Bulma would sit up sharply and cough, a pathetic attempt to clear the blood clogging her breathing passages.  
  
In the midst of all this mayhem, Bra sighed deeply. The vulgar smell of death decorated the air. The young woman's conscience had been quiet for quite some time, as if it had viably begun to expect the worst.  
  
Bulma's son gently lifted his dying Mother up, cradling her in his arms. Trunks gave a sardonic smile, wondering when he had changed roles with Bulma. Glancing disgustedly at his sister, he left the room, going to find help for the weaking body in his arms.  
  
It was hard to say what was going through the older man's mond, but he made no motion of pardoning the writhing child on the floor.  
  
'...You.." Vegeta said callousely, forcing out the single word. A thick coat of hatred paiting his face, but despite his anger he couldn't finish his threat. For a split second his face faultered. Taking a deep breath, mad at himself for his obvious sign of weakness, he glared at Bra coldly. Nearly a minute later, he stormed out the door.  
  
Bra whimpered in the corner, realizing that she was alone again.  
  
Standing up timidly, her lower lip trembled. Bra walked over to the bed where her mother had slept. Running her hands along the comforter, she spread the crimson liquid around. Not seeming to notice, nor care, she climbed into the bed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sleep came to the child almost immediatly. Her day had been rough, filled with misfortunes that no child should be forced to face.  
  
She murmered in her sleep, and held her small doll close to her. It's dull eyes were wide open. Bra was probably too old to play with dolls, but her Mother hadn't had the heart to take away her only friend, not after what had happened.  
  
Bulma had noticed almost instantly that her husband's behavior towards his daughter had changed drastically after that day.  
  
Vegeta's whole essence had been seemingly ripped into peices when Trunks had carried his little princess through the door, beaten and broken.  
  
Something in him snapped. Slowly at first. Bulma had thought it was sad.. Sad to see someone as emotionally stable as Vegeta, become such a god awful wreck.  
  
Bulma had a hard time keeping their small family together. Vegeta had stopped caring.. about everything. Fighting had begun to take a front seat in his life. Killing this, and killing that. She could never keep the Saiyan at home anymore. Then.. when he was at home, he spent it withdrawn from everything.  
  
Only Bulma had seemed to notice this behavior as strange though..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Waking up from her dream, Bra flopped over on her bed. She spent three minutes twisting and turning in her covers, before finally sitting up. Her eyes scanned the walls, shuddering at the large amount of blood splattered on them.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow and scanned the walls once again, before forcing out a simple answer.. 'Yeah..'  
  
The woman flinched at her own revelation, but rather than deny it.. She seemed to accept it whole heartedly.  
  
Sighing, she tried to untangle the chunks of dried blood from her aqua colored hair.  
  
Wincing, Bra scanned the room once more.. In a chair in the corner of the room, she layed eyes on a familar face.  
  
Gohan had been woken up from a dead sleep. He wasn't thrilled at this fact, but when he caught sight of Bra.. He was immediately happy that he had been. He sighed tediously and walked up to Bra, placing a hand on her shoulder..  
  
'It's gotten worse...Hasn't it?' The older man stared at Bra and when she didn't answer, he began to assume. "Why did you try to hurt your Mom, Bra-chan?"  
  
A very loud sob escaped Bra's mouth, and she shuddered..  
  
"Don't call me that.. Gohan-kun. Please.." She said slowly, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Gohan nodded, and hugged Bra for a moment.. Then released her, and looked around the room.. Spotless white walls clashed with the bloodied carpet. "Bra.. I'm just trying to help you..."  
  
A sigh later, Bra looked up and blinked at him.. "I'm fine, Gohan- kun..Quit trying to tell me I'm not.. "  
  
"No you aren't Bra.. If you were, you wouldn't have tried to hurt your family this morning.." Gohan stated, hugging her tightly again.  
  
"Gohan..." Bra murmered slightly..  
  
"Yes, Bra?" The young man questioned softly.  
  
The young woman trembled slightly, and glared at him for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan inquired reaching out to touch Bra's shoulder. Angerly, she shoved him back.  
  
"They deserved it."


End file.
